Desaparecieron los helados
by lobunaluna
Summary: Han acontecido unos extraños hechos, en el santuario de Athena y en el de Poseidón. Lo único que servía para combatir al insoportable calor, ah desaparecido. Incluso quienes podrían ayudar, fuera del santuario, han tenido el mismo fin... ¿que harán ahora con el insoportable calor? ¿Encontraran a quienes se perdieron en una extraña noche? ¿Quien es el responsable?
1. Desaparecieron los helados parte I

_**Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Esto es lo que pasa cuando el cerebro, de la autora, es sometido a varias horas de calor._

* * *

**_Desaparecieron los helados. Parte I_**

-Y ahora las noticias del clima.-dijo el presentador.

-Y tendremos otra semana de intenso calor, los vientos cálidos vendrán de…-el sujeto apago la tele, antes que la reportera del clima terminara de hablar.

-Otra semana de calor-gruño- esto no se quedara así, no pienso soportarlo de nuevo.

_Blue Gaard_

Alexei hizo una pequeña mueca, odiaba que le interrumpieran cuando leía. Se levantó de su cómodo asiento y se acercó a la puerta. Quien quiera que le interrumpiera, tendría que tener una buena excusa. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al ver quien era…

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?-Como simple respuesta, le sujetaron del cuello de la armadura y le sacaron del interior de la cómoda sala. Su hermana, Natassia, cuando fue a buscarle luego. Solo hayo el libro de su hermano y una ventana cercana al pasillo abierta. Alexei había desaparecido.

_Siberia._

Cristal estaba revisando unos papeles, que tendría que enviarle a Camus, cuando alguien toco amablemente la puerta de su cabaña. Miro la hora, ya muy entrada la noche, le sorprendió que tuviera visitas. Se levantó y se acercó tranquilo a la puerta, si se tratase de un rival. Lo que menos haría, sería tocar la puerta.

-¿Si?-Abrió la puerta y una mano le agarró del cuello de su camiseta, para luego sacarle de su cabaña y arrastrarle al helado exterior. Sobre la mesa, quedaron los informes que deberían ser enviados al santuario. El viento helado entro a la cabaña, apagando el fuego y haciendo bailar las hojas que antaño reposaron sobre la mesa de madera.

_Santuario de Athena. Más específicamente: Casa de Acuario._

Hyoga dormía completamente despatarrado en la cama. Su cosmos le mantenía fresquito, por lo tanto a diferencia de todos sus otros pares. No tenía que andar preocupándose por el excesivo calor que se estaba sintiendo esos últimos días. Lo único que si le molestaba, es que sus camaradas le anduvieran encima por su capacidad de "estar siempre fresquito". Ah Ikki, el calor le daba igual… Pero sus otros tres amigos y los otros cinco caballeros de bronce, tenían un terrible problema con el calor excesivo.

Se dio cuenta que no era el único que estaba siendo, muy molestado, por causa de la insoportable ola de calor. Su maestro se encerraba por horas en la biblioteca bajo llave, pero cuando salía… Siempre tenía a alguno de sus colegas dorados acosándole. Estaba completamente agotado, dado que hasta los dorados comenzaron a fastidiarle con eso del calor. Se dio vuelta en la cama, solo un dios podría salvarles de ese aprieto.

La puerta de la habitación de Hyoga se abrió, el joven ni se inmuto, solo quería dormir. La persona que ingreso sonrío. El rubio parecía desmayado en su cama, por lo tanto, envolvió al chico dentro de una de las sabanas, se lo cargo al hombro y salió de la habitación.

_Habitación de Camus._

Otro que estaba agotado, era Camus, sus camaradas parecían esperar a que llegaran las temporadas de mayor calor para saturarle la paciencia. Si, entendía que ellos no podían refrescarse con sus cosmos, pero eso no quería decir que le acosaran todo el tiempo. Por qué eso ya era acoso, quería un poco de tranquilidad. Solo un poco, de silencio y calma… ¿Pedía mucho acaso?

Pero ya era hora de dormir, por lo tanto, se entregaba al placer que solo producía el pacifico sueño. Escucho un ruido en el pasillo y soltó un pequeño gruñido. Se levantó, estaba dispuesto a descargar su rabia en Hyoga. Le había dicho que se fuera a dormir, hacía más de una hora. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, encontrándose con una persona, completamente inesperada. Esa persona le agarró del cuello, de su pijama de verano, y le saco de la habitación.

_Pilar del océano Ártico, Santuario Submarino._

Isaac se levantó murmurando, mil y un insultos, a quien quiera que tocara la puerta de su pilar a esa hora de la madrugada. Por suerte, estaban dentro de los seis meses que Kanon estaba en el santuario Submarino (como parte del acuerdo de Paz entre Athena y Poseidón) y este limitaba el hostigamiento de los restantes miembros de la orden y los abusivos caprichos de Poseidón. Que ven a bajar la temperatura de la pileta, que enfríame el despacho, que has nieve, que has esto que está haciendo mucho calor. Que Isaac esto, que Isaac lo otro. Eso literalmente le tenía arto, si fuera por él todos podrían irse al demonio.

Por suerte, dado que ese anhelado deseo no era posible, tenía esos breves momentos de paz, en los que se escondía bajo la protectora ala de su segundo maestro. Cuando estaba con Kanon, nadie se le acercaba a fastidiar con el asunto de su habilidad para enfriar el ambiente. Ni siquiera Poseidón se aparecía con sus caprichos. Sabía que a la que provocara, a Kanon, se podría llevar un GRAN disgusto por cortesía de este.

Al fin llego ante la puerta del pilar, se refregó los ojos y abrió la puerta. El bostezo quedo interrumpido a la mitad del mismo.

-¿Qué ha...?-y repitiendo las anteriores acciones, Isaac fue sustraído de su morada.

_Patio principal, Santuario Submarino. Cinco AM._

-Baian.

-Aquí…-respondió el joven con un bostezo.

-Ío.

-Presente maestro-informo el sonriente Ío, para él no era ningún esfuerzo levantarse temprano.

-Isaac.-No obtuvo respuesta, por lo cual levanto la vista y miro el lugar vacío.- ¿Dónde está Isaac?-los otros se encogieron de hombros.-tiene cinco minutos para aparecer, si no quiere un castigo.-gruño.

-Kaza.

-aquí… a punto de caerme del sueño…-informo el marino.

-Krisnha.

-Presente y listo para mis funciones-Kanon puso los ojos en blanco, mientras seguía con la lista.

-Sorrento-el chico hizo un gesto como dando a entender que estaba ahí- si te vuelvo a escuchar a las tres de la mañana con la flauta-Kanon le atravesó con la mirada.- te juro que te la quito y no te la devuelvo hasta que seas mayor de edad…

-Sí, maestro-informo el chico- duda.

-¿Cuál?-Kanon le miró fijamente, mientras le ordenaba a Kaza a revisar su vestimenta con la mirada.

-Mayoría de 18 o mayoría de 21

-¿Tu cual crees?-El chico, puso su flauta en la espalda, no quería esperar hasta los 21.- estas avisado.- Thetys.

-Aquí maestro, aun no eh logrado hacer que Poseidón se despierte.-informo la chica.

-Kaza. Tú, Thetys y Krisnha vayan a despertar a Poseidón… Sorrento e Ío vienen conmigo al pilar del Océano Ártico.-Los jóvenes asintieron y se separaron.

-¿Qué le pasara a Isaac si está durmiendo?-pregunto el curioso Ío.

-Solamente, le daré una advertencia y se lo dejare anotado en la planilla.

-mmm…-Sorrento miro la espalda de Kanon- ¿Y por qué hiciste que Kaza sostuviera esa piedra de 5 toneladas por 24 horas? Y a Isaac, solo le darás un aviso.

-Sencillo, Kaza se la busco y esta es la primera llegada tarde de Isaac.

_Comedor. Santuario de Athena._

-Oigan…-Milo entro con semblante preocupado.- ¿Alguno vio a Camus?-los otros, sudando a más no poder a pesar de ni siquiera haber comenzado a entrenar, negaron con la cabeza.

-Disculpen.-Shiryu, se presentó en compañía de los otros tres- ¿Alguno vio a Hyoga? Se supone que iríamos a nadar a Sunion y todavía no aparece… Lo hemos buscado por todo el santuario.

-¿Se fijaron en Sunion?-pregunto Aioria- Tal vez se les adelanto…

-No, no nos hemos fijado ahí…-le hizo un gesto a Ikki, Shun y Seiya para luego retirarse.

-¿La hielera con patas donde esta?-pregunto Mascara, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente.- hace mucho calor y nos vendría bien su presencia.

-Pues, no sé dónde está-Milo le miro- lo eh estado buscando, se supone que me ayudaría con algo…

-Pues… si gustas-Afrodita se hizo el distraído- te ayudamos a encontrarle…

Luego de revisar hasta la última roca del santuario, no se pudo resolver la incógnita de la ausencia de Camus.

_Cabo Sunion._

-¡Hyoga!-los chico llevaban, más de una hora buscando a su amigo. Pero ni rastros del caballero de Cisne.

-No está aquí.-informo Ikki, que ni se había movido, de la roca en la que se había sentado.- será mejor que nos quedemos aquí, supongo que tarde o temprano vendrá a Cabo Sunion.-los otros tres se miraron, al parecer, tendrían que darle la razón a Ikki.

_Casa de Aries, luego de un insoportable día de calor._

Toda la orden dorada, se hacía viento con lo que podía y buscaba la forma de refrescarse. Afrodita, estaba meta abanicarse. Mascara Mortal, Aioria, Shura y Milo estaban que se desmayaba del calor. Saga se había sujeto su larga cabellera con la cinta roja de Aioros, nunca antes había odiado tanto el cabello largo. Aioros se estaba bajando su litro de agua número 50 del día. Mu y Shaka le hacían viento a Aldebarán, que había caído redondo en el pasillo central de Aries. Dohko, sin duda el más osado, había ido por Shion. Para notificarle la desaparición de Camus.

* * *

Los caballeros de bronce llegaron, sumamente empapados, luego un refrescante día en Cabo Sunion.

-Vieron a Hyoga.

-No, el pato de hule no estuvo por aquí-informo Mascara- tampoco aparece su maestro... el frigo bar con patas.

_-Caballeros de oro, y los mismos de siempre de bronce, preséntense en el salón del trono._

_-¿Tenemos que subir tantas escaleras?-_se quejó Mascara._-es inhumano._

_-Usen la otra dimensión de Saga, ni que fuera a hacerles subir tantas escaleras con este calor insoportable._

-El patriarca, siempre tiene una solución para todo.-comento sardónico Milo- Vamos…

_Casa patriarcal._

Athena estaba sentada en el trono, Shion a su lado ambos haciéndose viento con un abanico. A muchos le llamo la atención, que Shion estuviera con ropas comunes y no con la túnica. Pero luego de pensarlo un poco, les pareció muy obvio y bastante lógico… El patriarca, también debería de padecer el calor.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Aioros.

-Ninguno caballero de los hielos, ha dado señales-informo Shion- Un mensajero que enviamos a Siberia, regreso diciendo que la cabaña de Cristal estaba vacía y que todo parecía haber sido abandonado de golpe. Natassia de Blue Gaard, dic que su hermano desapareció ayer a la noche y aún no ha dado señales de vida.

-Y ahora han desaparecido Camus e Hyoga.-informo tranquilamente Athena- ninguno, ha sido visto desde ayer en la cena.

-Entonces, eh de suponer que Isaac no está aquí-Kanon justo entraba escoltado por Sorrento e Ío.- Diosa Athena-realizo una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Isaac no aparece?

-No.-informo Kanon, manteniendo un porte solemne y bastante autoritario- no lo hemos visto desde ayer a la noche. No se va sin avisar, por eso me sorprendió no hallarle en su pilar.

-¿Vinieron aquí a buscarle?-Kanon asintió, ante la pregunta de Shion- Pues, aquí tenemos un problema… No aparecen ni Camus, ni Hyoga, ni Cristal y en Bluegard ha desaparecido Alexei.

-¿Creen que les hayan secuestrado?-pregunto Ío, con cara algo confundida.-sé que suena disparatado…-se apresuró a decir- pero con este calor, cualquiera comete locuras…-todos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto al fin Shion.

-Pues, si yo fuera un dios o cualquier otra persona o ente, y padezco este abominable calor… Sin duda, me secuestraria a uno o dos guerreros que sean capaces de mantenerme fresco el ambiente…-dijo con una cara de total bochorno- Nosotros solemos pedirle a Isaac que aligere el calor del ambiente.

-Cosa que les eh dicho, que dejen de hacer-gruño Kanon- Isaac no es un aire acondicionado…-hubo varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Y si realmente los secuestraron?-pregunto con expresión pensativa, Aioros.

-¿Nos querrán matar de calor?-pregunto algo perdido Milo.

-Ya mismo, se ponen a averiguar quién esta tan chiflado como para: secuestrar a los caballeros de los hielos, al líder de los guerreros azules y un general marino.-ordeno Shion.

-Patriarca Shion… Hace mucho calor-se quejó Mascara- ¿no puede hacerlo otro?

-DIJE QUE AHORA.-grito el patriarca. Todos, menos los generales marinos, salieron corriendo.

-Nosotros, investigaremos por nuestra cuenta-informo Kanon. Para luego retirarse, realizando una respetuosa reverencia, en compañía de los marinos.

-No le queda mal la escama.-informo Athena, Shion le miro arqueando una ceja- soy mujer… es claro que miro.

_Continuara._

* * *

_¿Qué les paso a los guerreros de los hielos? _


	2. Desaparecieron los helados parte II

_**Desaparecieron los helados. Parte II.**_

Camus abrió apenas los ojos, aun lado tenia a Hyoga… El chico parecía sumergido en el más grato sueño. Movió la cabeza, hacia el otro lado, y vio a Isaac… Cuyo rostro sereno no revelaba emoción alguna. Alexei, estaba tumbado boca abajo, un par de metros más a la izquierda junto a Cristal. A quien no le podía ver el rostro. Cerró los ojos, ya vería que haría luego.

_Casa patriarcal. Santuario de Athena._

Los caballeros estaban acomodados en dos filas. Athena parpadeo al ver que la, gran, mayoría se había quitado una buena parte de la armadura. El calor era insoportable, le había mandado un mensaje a Apolo. Quería persuadirlo, de que le bajara un poco la temperatura al clima. Todavía no había recibido respuesta alguna.

-¿Alguna novedad?

-Ninguna Athena, por más que hemos revisado todos los lugares donde podrían estar…-comenzó Saga- no les hemos encontrado.

-Ya estoy empezando a creer lo que dijo el sardina-comento Mascara.- esto fue un secuestro.

-¿Pero quién se beneficiaría con la desaparición de los caballeros de los hielos, un marina y un guerrero azul?-pregunto Mu, mientras se limpiaba el sudor de su frente- a este paso, me moriré de un golpe de calor…

-¿Qué dijiste?-Shion miro a su discípulo.

-Que me dará un golpe de calor…-repitió el joven.

-No antes…

-¿Me moriré?-pregunto con dudas, no entendía que había interpretado su maestro.

-Quien se beneficiaría, si muriera gente…-Shion miro a los caballeros.

-¡HADES!-Todos se miraron, porque no lo pensaron antes.

-Ya decía yo, que mi tío estaba muy calmado…-la diosa tomo su báculo- si no quiere otra derrota, si es que los tiene, más le vale liberarle por las buenas.

_Santuario de Poseidón. _

-Falta el pijama de Isaac…-comento Io, ante la mirada de los otros- oigan, le recuerdo que somos adolescentes y juntarnos en plena noche para jugar video juegos en algo común…-dijo a la defensiva.

-Bueno… Eso quiere decir, que le sustrajeron en plena noche-comento Kanon, ignorando la escusa y las sonrisas burlonas de los otros generales- o a plena mañana cuando aún llevaba el pijama.

-¿Quién de mis déspotas parientes, sería capaz de secuestrar a uno de mis generales?-bramo el encaprichado Poseidón, el calor era bastante llevadero en el reino submarino. Pero le irritaba que se llevaran a uno de sus guerreros.

-No lo sé.

-Kanon… ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?-pregunto el irritado dios- Tu siempre sabes todo…

-¡Hay cosas que puedo ignorar! ¡NO TENGO UNA BOLA DE CRISTAL!-El dios se escondió tras el general de Caballo Marino. No le convenía irritar al gemelo, más siendo este de poca paciencia con él.

-Bueno… ¿y si comenzamos a descartar?

-El único loco, psicópata, que se me ocurre es Hades.-informo el dios- solo Athena, él y yo estamos en este plano…

-Entonces… Si no fue Athena, no fuimos nosotros…-Tethys le miro- el único que queda es Hades…

-Hay otros dioses, son menores, pero no se meterían con un Olímpico…-Informo Poseidón.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Este… los dioses de los vientos, alguna diosa menor, Deméter…

-Ella es Olímpica-le gruño Kanon.

-Sí, también reencarno Dionisio ahora que lo recuerdo.-comento el dios- creo que también, reencarnaron algunos hijos de Eris, Nix, Hebe, Hermes…

-Él también es Olímpico -Kanon se masajeo las sienes.

-Estoy haciendo memoria, tenme un poco de paciencia.-se excusó el dios.

-Empezaremos con un conocido…-dijo Kanon, porque si seguía escuchando al dios le mataría.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?-pregunto Tethys.

-Que iremos con Hades-sentencio el dios.

_Castillo de Pandora._

-Tuvimos la misma idea…-comento Poseidón, haciéndose acreedor de la idea de Kanon. El general de Dragón Marino y el general de Saren intercambiaron miradas.

-Eso parece…-comento Athena escoltada por Saga, Dohko, Aioros y Shura.- veremos, que sorpresa nos llevamos…

_Cositos. Inframundo._

Luego de atravesar todas las otras prisiones, de no ver ni una sola alma (literalmente) los caballeros, dioses y generales llegaron al Cositos. Comenzaron a atravesar la prisión hasta que les llego el grito…

-GUERRA DE BOLAS NIEVE…-Valentine, venia corriendo, esquivando varias de las bolas que le lanzaban sus camaradas. Los dioses y demás se pusieron a resguardo...

-¿Dónde está Hades?-pregunto Poseidón, cuando Valentine estuvo cerca de ellos.

-No se… lo vi con el señor Hypnos-Informo el chico, mientras formaba una pelota con la nieve.- EH ZEROS…-el feo del ejército se dio vuelta y termino tumbado por la fuerza del golpe.

-¿Y dónde está Hypnos?

-Yo les llevo… mi papi esta por aquí…-informo una jovial voz de mujer detrás de ellos.- Hay, pero si es El Cid…-comento el alegre Phatansos, por acto reflejo el caballero se puso tras Aioros.

-Phantasos…-La diosa Athena le miro fieramente- ¿Nos llevas?

-Está bien…-el dios se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.- con el calor que hace, todos nos vinimos para el cositos… Hasta incluso trajeron a las almas…

-Espera… estas diciendo, que ustedes por el calor vinieron a Cositos- Pregunto Athena.

-Por supuesto que si…-Hades se acercó, llevaba puesta su sapuris y se había cubierto un poco con su capa- teniendo un terreno helado tan grande, claramente le sacaría provecho.

-Hades…-Poseidón miro a su hermano- por esas cosas raras…

-¿De qué me acusan ahora?

-Tres caballeros de los hielos, el líder de los guerreros azules y un general marino. Desaparecieron.

- ¿Y que culpa tengo yo de eso?-inquirió el dios- No eh salido de aquí, si salgo, me rostizo… Hace mucho calor.

-Sí, lo sabemos.-gruño Poseidón- por esas cosas raras… Si llegas a saber algo, avisa.

-Por supuesto…-informo el dios- ahora largo. Quiero aprovechar el fresco de mi reino… se dio vuelta y regreso con los demás dioses asociados a su causa.

_Fuera del inframundo._

-¿A quienes más tienen en la lista?-pregunto Saga, una vez salieron del castillo.

-Deméter, Dionisio, Hermes, los dioses del viento, los hijos de Eris y otros dioses menores.-informo Kanon.

-¿Quien sigue?-consulto Athena, al darse por vencida. Dado que ellos ignoraban quienes habían reencarnado.

_Fiesta en un gran viñedo, Italia._

-¿QUÉ COSA?-pregunto Dionisio, en medio de la música alta y toda la muchedumbre…

-¡QUE SI SABES ALGO, DE LOS GUERREROS DESAPARECIDOS!-grito Poseidón, los caballeros quienes se habían despojado de sus armaduras y demás se tapaban los oídos. La música estaba muy alta.

-SI, LOS QUE VIENEN A MI FIESTAS NUNCA SUELEN AVISAR A SUS SEÑORES.

-NO ME INTERESAN LOS OTROS GUERREROS, ME INTERESAN LOS MIOS Y EL DE POSEIDON.-Grito Athena entre tanto griterío.

-AH ESOS, NO NI IDEA DONDE ESTAN… NO VI NINGUNO.-informo el dios de las fiestas- SI LES VEO LES AVISO.

-Gracias.

_Fuera del viñedo._

-Por todo nosotros, cuanto ruido…-gruño el dios Poseidón.- ¿quién sigue en la lista?

-Deméter.

_Viñedo, en Alemania._

-No, no eh visto a sus guerreros-informo la diosa, mientras regaba las plantas- si me entero de algo… les avisare.

-Alguna idea…

-Hades o alguno de los locos hijos de Eris.-informo la deidad.

-Hades, fue el primero-informo la diosa Athena.

-Qué pena, me hubiera gustado que fuera el idiota de mi hermano/yerno.-comento la diosa con pena. Mientras regaba las margaritas.

_Pentágono, Estados Unidos._

-Espero, que la interrupción valga la pena- dijo una de la Macas, hija de Eris, la única que logaron localizar.- tengo una junta en menos de 10 minutos, ustedes tienen tres para justificar la interrupción.

-¿Has ido a Grecia?

-No.

-¿Sabes algo de la desaparición de guerreros?

-No. De guerreros Griegos, no.-informo mientras miraba una carpeta.- ¿algo más?

-No.

-Pueden buscar a mi hermana, Disnomia. La daimon del desorden-informo el militar.

-¿Donde esta?

_Empresa de demoliciones, Estados Unidos._

-Dido…-Un joven entro, escoltado por los dioses- le buscan, dicen que les conoce.

-Julian, Saori… que extraños verles por aquí-La dueña de la empresa les sonrió- ¿Qué necesitan? Puedes irte.-le dijo al chico, los dioses vieron que el escritorio estaba hecho un desorden.

-Desaparecieron unos guerreros… y queríamos saber-comenzó Poseidón, la joven levanto la mano.

-Yo solo me hago cargo: si los guerreros se volvieron unos desordenados. Los secuestros no son lo mío. Estoy muy ocupada dirigiendo una empresa.

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta.-informo Athena- ¿alguna idea? ¿Tus hermanos?

-En manicomios o en la cárcel-informo la diosa- Con Edgard, la reencarnación del tercer Maca, aclaro… No sé por qué mi madre nunca le puso nombre…-hizo una mueca- nos aseguramos que no molesten… Siempre teníamos problemas con la sociedad por su culpa.

-Entonces.

-Ellos nunca pudieron haber sido-informo la deidad.- Pueden hablar con Iris, ella siempre está al corriente de todo.

-Qué raro de la chismosa del Olimpo.-comento Poseidón. -¿Dónde está?

_Estudio de Televisión._

-Iris…- Poseidón se presentó ante la joven, en compañía de Athena y los guerreros que ahora vestían traje.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto, la joven periodista.

-Necesitamos preguntarte algo…

-¿Es por los guerreros perdidos?-pregunto la joven, todos le miraron esperanzados- No sé nada, me entere por Dionisio.

-¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto Poseidón. La diosa saco su Tablet, abrió una conocida red social y les mostro.

Oiiigan, Sireno Man… La caprichoga. Esgan buscando juerreros, siii los ven… Avigsen.

-¿Estaba borracho?-pregunto Poseidón.

-¿Cuando vieron a Dionisio sobrio?-pregunto la joven.

-Bueno, si alguno lo secuestro- Athena decidió ignorar lo de caprichosa, a pesar que sus guerreros ahogaran la risa.- de seguro está al tanto ahora… Tendremos que seguir buscando.-los dioses y sus escoltas se retiraron.

_En algún lugar del mundo._

-Por todos nosotros, tienen que sacarle los aparatos tecnológicos al alcohólico-hizo una mueca- cuantas faltas de ortografía… Creo que me voy a desmayar.

_Continuara._


	3. Desaparecieron los helados Parte III

_**PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ME RECONTRA OLVIDE DE SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO xD.**_

* * *

_Desaparecieron los helados. Parte III._

-No los tiene Hermes, no les tiene Hebe, Nix ni enterada…-Athena se dejó caer en el trono.- ¿Quién falta en la lista?-Poseidón miro la lista hecha a mano e hizo una mueca de frustración.- ¿Qué?

-Bóreas…

-Pero él es el dios del invierno… -la diosa le miro- ¿para qué diablos Bóreas secuestraria a los caballeros de los hielos y a un general?

-No creo que Bóreas les tenga…-el dios Poseidón miro a la chica- se me acabaron las ideas… Iré a mi santuario, veré quienes más reencarnaron...

-Si se me permite opinar…-comenzó uno de los guerreros

-POR FIN HABLAS…-Poseidón agarro a Kanon de los hombros.- ¿QUE SE TE OCURRIO?-Athena miro esperanzada al gemelo, lo que causo cierta molestia en el gemelo de este. ¿Desde cuándo mi copia barata ostenta tanto respeto de los dioses?

-Bóreas, es el dios del invierno…-El chico se quitó las manos del dios- ¿No podría él secuestrar a los chicos porque se enteró que le estaban maltratando?

-¿Disculpa?-preguntaron todos con cara de" no entendí un carajo".

-De seguro-miro a sus pares dorados- le estuvieron pidiendo a Camus que enfriara el ambiente TODO el tiempo y algo me dice que hicieron lo mismo con Hyoga-les miro con reproche, por lo cual todos bajaron la mirada de forma arrepentida- en el santuario Submarino, Poseidón y los demás, tienen prohibido acosar a Isaac y obligarle a bajar la temperatura.

-¿Enserio pusiste esa regla?-Shion miro al chico.- vaya, es una buena idea… Pero eso no justifica la desaparición de Isaac.

-Se justificaría, si se supone que yo me hubiera ido a pasar el día a otro lado…-Kanon entrecerró los ojos y miro a Poseidón- le recuerdo, que hoy era mi día libre…. Le dije que pasaba revisión a las tropas y me iba…-El joven miro al suelo y movió el piecito a modo de vergüenza. No quería que Kanon le recordara, que hoy le tocara su descanso.

-¿Te arruino el descanso?-todos hicieron muecas, el día de descanso era sagrado para los guerreros. Eso era algo imperdonable. Ningun dios podía meterse con el día de descanso de un guerrero.

_Santuario de Bóreas, Tracia._

-Este santuario…-el dios miro la escarcha y nieve que cubría todo el lugar.- me quiero quedar aquí, hasta que pase el verano…-Kanon ignoro a Poseidón y comenzó a transitar el camino que conducía al templo mayor.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-un muchacho revestido en una armadura, blanca y azul, alada apareció ante ellos.

-Zetes…-comenzó Poseidón.- queremos…

-Soy Calais.-corrigió el chico con una sonrisa inocente.

-Ups.

-Joven Calais**…**-La diosa Athena miro al tranquilo mellizo.- buscamos a su padre.

-Esta con mi madre…-el chico se sonrojo y miro hacia un costado- ¿Es necesario interrumpirle?-pregunto el joven que parecía alrededor de los 14 años. Poseidón lo pensó, no sería conveniente molestar a Bóreas. A pesar de ser un dios normalmente tranquilo, podría ser muy peligroso si se enojaba.

-Esperamos…-el chico le hizo gesto de que le siguieran.- ¿estas tu solo?

-No, mis hermanos son los otros guerreros. Nunca dejamos solos a nuestros padres…

_Jardín, templo de Bóreas._

Los otros guerreros de Bóreas, estaban sentados en distintas bancas. A todos les llamo la atención la presencia de estos y su servidumbre en el jardín.

-No es prudente…-comenzó un chico idéntico a Calais- estar dentro cuando mis padres están juntos… ¿Qué les trae por aquí?-Su mellizo se paró junto al banco, de estilo griego, en que su hermano reposaba. Una ninfa, vestida de blanco, apareció para traerle una copa con algún extraño brebaje...

-Zetes…-Athene miro al chico, quien solo arqueo una ceja- por esas casualidades…

-Athena…-Una joven de cabellera alba y ojos azules se acercó- le diré, que no hable con rodeos… Eso enoja siempre a Zetes.-Miro al joven, de cabellera alba y ojos grises casi blanquecino. Este le miraba fijamente, si era sabido que Zetes y Calais no eran amigos de las indecisiones y demás.

-Cleopatra…-la diosa le sonrió a la joven- Calais hablaba en serio… todos ustedes se hayan aquí.-Poseidón comenzó a mirar atentamente a los hijos del dios Bóreas hasta que localizo a…

-¡QUIONE!-la chica levanto la mirada y sonrió apenas, Poseidón solo llego a caminar un paso. Antes que los mellizos, hijos de bóreas, se interpusieran con sus alas extendidas entre el dios y la joven.

-Sí, valoras tu existencia mortal…-comenzó uno de los gemelos.

-... retrocede ese paso.-concluyo el otro. Poseidón obedeció.

-Estamos buscando a unos guerreros secuestrados.-informo Athena. Los cuatro hijos del dios del invierno se miraron, para luego negar con la cabeza.- ¿Qué?

-No están aquí… Si son los guerreros que se refería Dionisio, si vimos el mensaje, no están aquí… Solo nosotros cuatro y nuestros padres.

-¿Qué tan seguros están que fueron secuestrados?-pregunto Quione.- Pudieron a verse ido por su propia voluntad…-Los dioses se miraron. Estaba esa minúscula posibilidad.

-Pobre de ellos sí lo hicieron...-mascullo Poseidón por lo bajo.- Ya no sé dónde buscar-miro a Athena, quien se encogió de hombros. Estaban iguales, tampoco sabía dónde buscar a los caballeros y marino desaparecidos.- para qué eres la diosa de la sabiduría… si nunca sabes nada.

-Perdonen la interrupción-informo Athena algo apenada, ignorando las palabras de Poseidón- supongo que tenemos que dar aviso a la policía y demás...-Poseidón asintió, ya no les quedaba otra solución aparente.

-¿Se fueron?-Pregunto el tranquilo Zetes, su hermano asintió por lo cual los jóvenes se dirigieron al interior del templo.

_Otra zona del templo._

-Hay si… hay que lindo…-Calais miro al joven, que tenía una expresión de completo placer, recostado en un camilla para masajes. Solo tenía la cintura envuelta con una toalla. La ninfa, en ese momento, se estaba encargando de todas las contracturas que el joven cargaba.

-¿Qué tal le sienta el descanso? Joven Alexei.

-De maravilla-El chico abrió un ojo y miro al semidiós.- de haber sabido, que el secuestro seria así… No hubiera opuesto resistencia… Perdone el puñetazo.

-No importa…-el chico hizo gesto de como si restara problemas al asunto.- Además, lo hicimos con gusto… No es gracioso, ver cómo les explotan esos dos…-Miro a Camus, quien en ese momento, estaba "padeciendo" un masaje en las piernas.- ojo…-miro a la ninfa, que estaba por meter mano en lugares no indicados- si lo haces, no esperes paga…-la chica asintió, mientras seguía pasando sus manos untadas en aceite aromático/relajante por las piernas del caballero.

Hyoga e Isaac eran en ese preciso momento, _torturados _en un baño de limo. Los chicos, estaban metidos en tinas llenas de esta materia, con los cabellos recogidos dentro de toallas, mientras unas ninfas les practicaban unos masajes en los entumecidos cuellos.

-Son muy jóvenes, para estar tan estresados…-informo una de las ninfas, que aliviaba la contractura de los músculos, del cuello, de Isaac.- cargan con mucho estrés…

-Somos guerreros, la tensión es parte de nuestra vida…-soltó el chico.

-¿Enserio?-soltaron las dos ninfas, Hyoga abrió los ojos cruzo por breves segundos miradas con el ojo de Isaac. Los dos habían tenido la misma idea.

-Ojala nos secuestraran más seguido…-soltó Cristal, mientras recibía un masaje en los pies y en las sienes. Al igual, que los otros (sacando a Hyoga e Isaac), solo contaba con una toalla-Hace mucho, que no me relajaba tanto…

_En otro lugar del templo._

Calais miraba las cuentas de cierta conocida red social.

** Athena**

Ofrezco recompensa, a quien pueda decirme donde están mis guerreros.

** Poseidonsoylomás**

A quien me devuelva al tuerto haragán: le regalo un yate.

-No… no me interesa ninguna de las recompensas…-informo el tranquilo Calais- tener un poquitito de calor, no les matara. Supongo que les servirá de lección.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto su padre, que entraba de lo más tranquilo. El semidiós le mostro la Tablet.- Deben de estar desesperados… Eso le pasa por andar explotando a aquellos que controlan el frio.

-Padre…-Zetes entro, rodeado de un aura sumamente tranquila.- informan, que se extenderá la ola de calor un par de días más…

-Entonces, que preparen habitaciones para nuestros invitados. Se merecen un descanso.-Zetes junto sus talones, realizo una reverencia con su cabeza y se retiró.-Calais…

-Sí, padre.-el chico se paró y miro al hombre- ¿Qué necesitas?

-Estate atento, a lo que pase fuera del santuario… Si ves que sospechan, ya saben que hacer tú y tus hermanos.

_Una semana después._

Luego de una tortuosa y atormentada semana en llena de calor. Los caballeros de Athena, que parecían que en cualquier momento se desmayaban. Sintieron unas frescas brisas invadirles.

-¡CAMUS! ¡HYOGA!-Gritaron todos de golpe, para luego abrazarse a los susodichos. Estos, estaban vestidos con sus respectivas armaduras. Dado que debajo de estas, solo llevaban las ropas que usaban para dormir.

-¿Dónde han estado?-pregunto Athena, que un poco más había tumbado a Hyoga por buscar la frescura del chico y abrazarle en el proceso.- Estuvimos muy preocupados por ustedes.

-¿De que habla?- Camus les miro completamente frio- despertamos en los límites del santuario… Vistiendo nuestras ropas de dormir… ¿Quién fue el chistoso que nos dejó ahí? ¿Perdieron un tornillo acaso?

-¿En los límites del santuario?-Pregunto Shion- Camus… ¿en qué día estamos…?

-martes-dijo con total seguridad…

-Chicos… estuvieron desaparecidos una semana completa.-informo Saga, los guerreros de los hielos se miraron entre ellos.

_Blue Gaard_

-Hay Alexei…-la joven no soltaba al guerrero- estuve tan preocupada…-abrazo con más fuerza a su hermano- ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien?

-¿De qué hablas…?-el joven le miro con su típica frialdad- Solo me quede dormido en la biblioteca. No exageres Natasha…

-Alexei… estuviste desaparecido una semana completa-informo su hermana, mientras le miraba con ojos llorosos.

-Si lo estuve, en algún momento, como veras, ahora estoy aquí…-le acaricio con cuidado el rostro, manteniendo su frialdad- no llores…

_Santuario de Poseidón._

-Por fin apareces…-Poseidón y los otros no dejaban en paz al pobre Isaac.- muchacho, estuvimos preocupadísimos por ti…

-Sí, ni te imaginas como te extrañamos…-informo Baian.

-A ver si dejan tranquilo un momento…-Kanon miro a los otros, que pronto se alejaron del joven- vete a cambiar, no es hora para andar en pijama.-el muchacho asintió y salió corriendo hacia su pilar.

_Pilar del océano Ártico, Una hora después._

Isaac salía de bañarse, silbando tranquilamente, cubierto con una toalla. Cuando se topó con alguien que le puso la piel de gallina.

-Maestro…-logro decir, cuando vio a Kanon recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Ya mismo, me cuentas toda la verdad-Informo, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras si- yo no me trago, eso que despertaste en los límites del santuario…-le dedico una expresión amenazante.

_Chat, esa misma noche._

_**Estoy tan aburrido, que me encuentro contando copos de nieve. dice **_(Cristal)_**:**_

_¿Cómo les fue en los santuarios/casas? Aquí nadie vino a hacerme preguntas, ni notaron que me fui ;D_

_**Castigado hasta que la diosa Afrodita se vuelva puritana. dice **_(Isaac):

_Kanon me descubrió y me castigo. :´( Maestro Camus, dígale algo. No quiero estar castigado_

_**No me hago cargos de castigos ajenos. Dice **_(Camus)**: **

_Lo siento Isaac, pero eres un general marino. Kanon es tu superior y tu maestro… Si te castiga, bueno que le haremos…_

_**No hay peor castigo, que una hermana menor preocupada. Dice **_(Alexei)_**:**_

_Para maestros como Camus… ¿Quién quiere enemigos? _

_Alguno véngame a sacarme a mi hermana de encima, que me tiene todavía abrazado y no me suelta._

_**Estoy tan aburrido, que me encuentro contando copos de nieve. Dice**__:_

_JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJ Ahora, agradezco vivir solito en una cabaña en medio de la nada._

_**Castigado hasta que la diosa Afrodita se vuelva puritana. Dice**__:_

_Te comprendo, yo tengo que permanecer en mi pilar hasta que a Kanon se le antoje levantarme el castigo._

_**Para algunos seré **__**un pato, pero para las mujeres soy un lindo cisne xD. Dice**__ (Hyoga):_

_Yo con todo gusto te ayudo. :D_

_**No hay peor castigo, que una hermana menor preocupada. Dice:**_

_Claro, venirte que te hago al horno. Justo se me antoja comer ganso._

_**Para algunos seré un pato, pero para las mujeres soy un lindo cisne xD. Dice**__:_

_Entonces ni te quejes, porque tu hermana no te suelta… ¿Para qué pides ayuda…? Si, luego la rechazas._

_**No me hago cargos de castigos ajenos. Dice:**_

_Hyoga, deja de tirarle los perros a cuanta rubia oxigenada te cruces. _

_**Castigado hasta que la diosa Afrodita se vuelva puritana. Dice:**_

_El maestro sabe…_

_**No me hago cargos de castigos ajenos. Dice:**_

_No te creas, porque me das la razón. Voy a convencer a Kanon de que te levante el castigo._

_**Para algunos seré un pato, pero para las mujeres soy un lindo cisne xD. Dice:**_

_Yo no miro, cuanta rubia se me cruza por el camino._

_**No hay peor castigo, que una hermana menor preocupada. Dice:**_

_Entre maestro y discípulo, no hacen uno. _

_Y mi hermana no es ninguna rubia oxigenada._

Y así… siguieron, lo que siguieron toda la noche.

Fin.

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Lobunaluna._

* * *

_Notas._

_Zetes._

_En la mitología griega Zetes (del griego explorador) era un hijo del dios-viento Bóreas y de Oritía. Tanto él como su hermano mellizo Calais heredaron de su madre una extraordinaria belleza, y de su padre un furor incontenible y un par de alas que les surgieron en la pubertad y que les fueron muy útiles en sus correrías. Zetes destacaba por la rapidez con la que corría, aun sin valerse de sus alas, siendo el vencedor de carrera corta en los juegos fúnebres del rey Pelias._

* * *

_Calais._

_En la mitología griega Calais era uno de los Boréadas, hijos del dios-viento del norte Bóreas y de Oritía. Al igual que a su hermano mellizo Zetes, a Calais le surgieron alas en la espalda (o según otras fuentes en cabezas y pies) cuando llegó a la pubertad, pero aun sin tener que recurrir a ellas era un gran atleta, siendo el ganador de carrera a larga distancia en los juegos fúnebres de Pelias._

_Participó, siempre en compañía de su hermano, en la expedición de los argonautas. Se cuenta que persiguieron a las Arpías por el aire, y que el destino de éstas era perecer a manos de estos hermanos, aunque no está claro qué les ocurrió finalmente. Algunos afirman que murieron todas menos una, pero otras aseveran que no sufrieron daño alguno, al haber jurado que no volverían a maltratar a Fineo._

_Igualmente, tampoco está claro qué ocurrió con Calais y Zetes. Algunos dicen que murieron mientras perseguían a las Arpías, pero otros afirman que más tarde (tras el retorno de los argonautas y la muerte del rey Pelías) los mató Heracles porque habían persuadido a los argonautas para que le abandonaran en Misia._

* * *

_Cleopatra_

_En la mitología griega, Cleopatra o Cleóbula, cuyo nombre significaba "el orgullo de su padre", era una ninfa hija del dios-viento Bóreas y de Oritía._

_Cleopatra se casó con Fineo, del que tuvo dos hijos, Plexipo y Pandión. Su esposo la repudió para casarse con la danaide Idea, y para no oír sus quejas, la encarceló y le arrancó los ojos._

_Finalmente, Cleopatra fue liberada por los argonautas, que según algunos autores, mataron a Fineo._

* * *

_Quione._

_En la mitología griega, Quíone era hija de Bóreas, el viento del norte (considerado también dios del invierno), y Oritía. Hermana de Cleopatra, Zetes y Calais. Mantuvo una relación secreta con el dios Poseidón, de la que nació un niño llamado Eumolpo. Para evitar la ira de su padre, Quíone arrojó al recién nacido al mar, donde Poseidón lo tomó bajo su protección. _


End file.
